Rapid popularization of Internet use in recent years has increased the need for high-speed data communication, and Fiber To The Home (FTTH) service for laying optical fiber to households is expanding. Common household use of optical connectors for making optical connections is therefore anticipated. For example, an optical communication device in a house may be connected to an FTTH network by removing a coating part of an optical fiber connected to the optical communication device in the household and attaching an optical connector, and inserting the optical connector in an adapter for optical connection.
Optical fiber jacket removers used for such an application are disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-108836 (Patent Literature 1) and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-337738 (Patent Literature 2). In these optical fiber jacket removers, an end portion of a single-fiber or multifiber coated with a resin is sandwiched in a remover main unit having a heater, and the coating of the end portion of the optical fiber is cut and removed while being heated by the heater.
However, in the optical fiber jacket removers described above, a large pulling force is required to remove the coating when the temperature at which the coating is heated is decreased, and there is a risk of breaking or damaging the optical fiber. Consequently, high power consumption is required to reduce the pulling force. Therefore, in the case that electrical power is supplied by a battery, the short operating time of the battery leads to impair working efficiency.